


wait for the surprise

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [423]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Choking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It turns out, no one is good at waiting for Chihiro's birthday surprise.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Series: Commissions [423]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 9





	wait for the surprise

On Chihiro’s birthday, he knows that there is a surprise waiting for him after school. He does not know much more than that, but he is excited, regardless of what it might be. Whatever it is, he is sure that Makoto, Mondo, and Kiyotaka have something very nice planned for him, since they are always doing things that make him happy. However,he does not spend much time thinking about it beyond that.

At least, until he is on his way to his first class, when Makoto grabs him out of nowhere and takes him to the bathroom, shutting the two of them in a stall together, startling him.

“Sorry,” is the first thing that Makoto says to try and explain himself. “I know I should wait until your big surprise later, but I just can’t help it. I mean, it is your birthday after all!”

With that, he is on his knees in front of Chihiro, with the boy’s cock exposed and in his hand, jerking up and down until Chihiro is completely hard. All he can do is stammer and whimper as he tries to make sense of all of this, happening so suddenly that he can barely process it at all. However, Makoto does not give him much of a chance for that, and overwhelms him so much with the sudden pleasure that he really can’t think at all.

“Sh, it’s alright,” Makoto assures him, as he whines and whimpers. “This is just a quick present, a preview before the real surprise. Or you can just think of it as a present just from me, if you want to…”

With that, he guides Chihiro’s cock to his lips, wrapping them around the tip, and causing Chihiro to moan out, before clapping his hands over his mouth. The two of them are still at school, after all, and even if no one else is in here with them, that does not mean that someone couldn’t just walk in at any moment, catching them in the act. Makoto is taking a big risk for a birthday present, but Chihiro can’t help himself, and certainly would not be able to bring himself to tell Makoto that they should wait. He does not want to wait, even with the risks involved, and wants to do this, wants Makoto to get him off just like this, before school even officially starts.

Or, maybe it has already started; he is so dazed right now that he can’t remember, and is certain enough that they are going to end up being late to class as a result, but again, he does not care about that right now. All he can do is try to keep quiet to avoid getting caught in the act, and beyond that, he can’t do anything else about the situation. Fortunately, his hands do muffle what moans he is not able to keep from slipping out, but he does try his best to keep from moaning, no matter how good it all may feel.

Makoto definitely knows what he is doing, taking it slowly as he eases forward, not taking Chihiro all at once, but teasing it out as he takes him more and more, little by little, until he has finally completely engulfed the boy’s cock in his mouth. Then, he looks up at Chihiro, and when their eyes meet, Chihiro is not able to hold back a pathetic moan, shuddering hard in his excitement. This is definitely the sort of birthday surprise that he can get behind, and this isn’t even the official surprise, since that involves two others and does not come until after school.

Well, now he at least has some sort of idea about what that surprise might entail, and that just makes him that much more excited for it. For now, he has this, and he keeps his hands clamped firmly over his mouth as Makoto begins bobbing his head on his cock, making it so hard for him to keep quiet. Now, almost every moan that he tries to hold back still slips forth, and there is nothing that he can do to stop it, so needy and so pathetic, with Makoto knowing every button to push to drive him absolutely wild.

Like this, there is no way that he can hope to last for long, and Makoto knows that. They are definitely going to be late to class either way, but like this, they will at least not be _too_ late, and as he uses his tongue, licking along Chihiro’s cock while he sucks, there is nothing that he can do to hold back, until finally, he is giving into his pleasure, shuddering hard as he comes right down Makoto’s throat.

The two of them are late to class, and Chihiro is visibly flustered, but Makoto manages to keep his cool somehow, and as class begins, all he can do is try to keep his mind off of the surprise that is coming later on.

~X~

Just when he wonders how he is supposed to be patient for the end of the school day, they have their first break of the day, and Mondo is suddenly at his side, tugging him along, not stopping until the two of them are behind the school’s gym, without anyone else in sight.

“Looks like Makoto couldn’t be patient today,” Mondo comments, once he has confirmed that they are alone. “Since he gets to suck you off in the bathroom, it’s only fair that I get to have some fun before the surprise too, right?”

In no time at all, Chihiro is stripped down, with Mondo ready to fuck him right behind the school, as if it is the most natural thing in the world, and by now, Chihiro has almost stopped caring about the possibility of getting caught like this. This morning was the perfect teaser, and now he is left so needy, so riled up for later, that he will take any relief he can get. It does not take long to get Chihiro ready, either, and with how small he is in comparison to Mondo, it is possible for the other boy to hold him while he fucks him.

And so, he lifts Chihiro up before slowly bringing him down on his cock, letting it fill him bit by bit, while Chihiro squirms and whimpers in his arms. They do not have a lot of time for this, and if they are not careful, then they will end up being late coming back from their break, but at this point, much like this morning before school, Chihiro does not really care about that, or the consequences, just as long as he can keep this up for a little while longer, and just as long as he can continue to enjoy the way that Mondo fucks him.

Mondo, despite their time crunch, does not rush things, and Chihiro has a feeling that it is because of their time crunch that he takes things rather slow at first, taking his time to fit himself inside of Chihiro, until he has filled him completely. He is ordinarily so rough and impatient that it is very obvious that he goes slowly just to tease it out, just to show that he does not care if they are late or not, and that Chihiro will just have to deal with it if they are. That being said, Chihiro has long since stopped caring about those consequences anyway.

And once Mondo _is_ completely buried inside of him, then holding back and going slowly is suddenly not an option for him anymore. He is ordinarily so rough, and once he can feel just how tight Chihiro’s hole is around him, there is not much else he can do for himself, nothing he can do to force himself to hold back. His thrusts quickly become as rough as aggressive as Chihiro is used to, until he has the smaller boy squeaking and crying out in time with his grunts and moans.

Neither of them are doing a very good job of being quiet like this, but Chihiro can’t even try clapping his hands over his mouth right now, not as he clings to Mondo, so he can only hope that no one happens to come back here during break, because it would not take long for the two of them to be discovered. They are not exactly hidden, and they are making enough noise to be so easily detected.

But he loves the feeling too much to want to slow down, and class is going to start again soon, so everyone is going to be in class, not wandering around. As long as no one comes looking for them, and as long as no one accurately guesses where they are hiding out if they do, then they should be just fine. An easy bonus to the fact that they are definitely going to end up skipping class, or at least some of it.

As Mondo pounds into him, losing himself in his rhythm, he tries to scold Chihiro for making so much noise, but it is not as if he can really talk in that situation. After all, he is just as noisy, with both of them struggling to contain themselves. And if this is how the two of them are with this little preview, with this private, personal gift, Chihiro can only wonder what things are going to do be like during his actual birthday surprise. It seems like this is shaping up to be his best birthday yet, or at the very least, his most interesting.

“Harder…you want it harder, don’t you?” Mondo groans, and Chihiro nods and whimpers. “Then how am I supposed to keep you quiet? Anymore and you might start screaming!”

“Choke…you can try choking me,” he whimpers in response, insisting on it, and it does not take long for Mondo to decide this is a good idea. He is able to balance Chihiro into one arm as he reaches the other up, encircling his throat with one big hand. Chihiro squirms and writhes as he starts to wrap it around, tighter and tighter, restricting his breath, until he is gasping out, unable to make any noise like this, rendered completely helpless.

That does not change how noisy Mondo is, but it does the job of silencing Chihiro, save for his gasps and gags, as Mondo continues to thrust up with low grunts, until finally, he is not able to hold himself back anymore. And as he comes inside of Chihiro, he releases his grip on his neck, and Chihiro is pushed over the edge, crying out as air fills his lungs again, his voice broken and pathetic. The two of them can only share in this bliss, and then try to catch their breath and recover, both knowing for certain that their break is long over, and that they are definitely late for class.

~X~

After going through all of this, Chihiro still can’t stop thinking about his surprise after school. He has to hastily get dressed before going back to class, and he knows that he must look a mess, but he can’t bring himself to care about that, or anything else. His surprise is still a mystery, still waiting for him after all, and he is still so turned on, impossible to satisfy as he is teased, twice now, right there on school grounds where anyone could find them.

Naturally, even though they try to be subtle, someone is bound to figure out what is going on, just based on his appearance. That being said, Kiyotaka does have a bit of an unfair advantage in that regard, being just as involved in these shenanigans, even if he does not outwardly show it. But it is possible that someone as attentive to the rules as he is would have figured this out either way, though if he did in that situation, his reaction would be rather different.

During their lunch break, he pulls Chihiro aside while saying that he has something he needs to talk to him about. Chihiro already knows it has to do with how disheveled he is, even before Kiyotaka has him alone, asking, “So, what do you think you’re doing, walking around school looking like that?”

“I…I was just…I was busy with-”

“You were busy getting up to trouble during your break, and before school. As if it isn’t enough, showing up to class so late, you show up looking like _this_ , making it obvious what you were doing to make you so late. You know that I have no choice but to discipline you for your shameless behavior,” he says.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Strip down and get over my knee,” he orders all at once, and Chihiro, though a little stunned by how forward he is being, is quick to comply. Once his uniform is on the floor- how many times has he taken it off and put it back on?- he bends over Kiyotaka’s knee, heart pounding in his chest, looking over his shoulder to watch as Kiyotaka draws his hand back slowly.

He brings it down with a firm smack that causes Chihiro to cry out, and then, he falls into a quick rhythm with his smacks, spanking him over and over again, causing his rear to redden before he even considers slowing down. Of course, this is not the extent of the punishment at all, though the rest still focuses entirely on Chihiro’s ass.

“Let’s try this,” he says, producing a hooked toy that he shows to Chihiro, before he starts to work it inside of his ass, leaving the boy writhing in his lap. It hardly feels like a punishment, even as he uses the toy to tease him, working it so that he can tease against his prostate, his voice coming out in sharp, broken cries.

“Aren’t you able to keep quiet? We’re still on school grounds, you know,” Kiyotaka chides him, but there is nothing that Chihiro can do about the pathetic noises that he makes, the pleasure too much for him to deal with, working him so close, so quickly that he knows he will not be able to hold back, not even if he is threatened with further punishment for losing control.

That being said, he has had no real complaints about his punishments so far.

Kiyotaka continues to scold him as he is left whining more and more, pushed so close, and the way he scolds him only pushes him even further. He knows this, knows that everything he does contributes to Chihiro’s “shameless, reprehensible behavior,” only making him behave that much more shamelessly, and that is exactly why he keeps it up, wanting to see the moment that Chihiro once again loses control.

It does not take long, either, crying out as he makes a mess of the floor beneath him, left dazed and panting on Kiyotaka’s lap as he withdraws the toy. That is not the end, though; he has one last matter to attend to before he lets him go, replacing this toy with another, with a plug that he begins working into his ass, earning soft, pathetic mewls from the already spent boy.

“Let’s see if you can behave in class even with that inside of you,” Kiyotaka says. “You need to get dressed, before lunch is over. Now, hopefully that will keep you sated before your surprise, and don’t even think about taking it out before then.”

At least this time, Chihiro is not late to class.

~X~

Chihiro is slumped over now, completely worn out. It has been a long day leading up to his birthday surprise, and his birthday surprise turns out to be pretty much what he expects, after all of the hints that he has received throughout the day, an orgy consisting of all four of them. Now, he is left on the ground, trying to catch his breath, so exhausted and overwhelmed with pleasure that he can barely move at all.

They aren’t done with him yet, though; Makoto, Mondo, and Kiyotaka have one last present for him, one last thing to give him, to remember his birthday by. They gather around him in a circle, and he looks up between each of them as they start stroking their cocks, each moving at their own pace, each left moaning as they chase just one last climax, before they are all completely done in for the day. Chihiro watches in anticipation, breath caught in his throat, waiting for even one of them to give into the pleasure that they are building, wanting to be completely covered by them, definitely agreeing that this is the best way to end an already perfect birthday celebration.

Between Makoto’s soft whimpers and Mondo’s low groans and Kiyotaka’s gasping breaths, Chihiro is surrounded by all of the noises they make for him, and bites his lip, a pleasing look in his eyes that is more than enough to start pushing them over the edge. Makoto is the first to give in, his voice coming out in a sharp moan when he does, trembling and splattering Chihiro’s face with his seed, but Kiyotaka is not far behind, crying out, and joining in with making a mess of the birthday boy.

Mondo is the last one, doing his best to hold out just a little bit longer, but of course he can’t, not with Chihiro already covered in come and looking up at him so expectantly. He can’t ever hope to resist that, and he loses it just like that, moaning out as he shoots his load all over Chihiro’s cute, needy face, adding right into the mess, and officially ending the celebrations.

There is no doubt in Chihiro’s mind that this will be a birthday that he never forgets. His surprise may not have been much of a surprise in the end, but that did not make him enjoy it any less, and everything leading up to it, and everything following it, was just as exciting, and just as memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
